Life is a merry go round of suprises
by Maddy
Summary: What happens when Petunia wakes up and finds out she has magical powers. This is a fic where Petty appears nicer under all those layers r/r :)
1.

**-**

**By Maddy**

****

A/n this is part of another story I've written but you really don't need to have read that at all really to understand this story, in fact if you read that you'll know how this story ends.  I think I'm confusing people.  

_This is a Severus/OC fic BUT the other character is mentioned by JK it's just I don't think anyone has looked at her in this way- no it's not Minerva *shudders*_

When I was 14 I lived in a normal family.  I had 2 great parents who loved me, and a sister who I got on with.  My favourite books were the Narnia series and Lord of the Rings.  Magic was great, why wouldn't it be?  You could do all of these things that no one else could.  You go against all the laws of Physics and every one thinks you're special.  If you asked me did I believe in magic I would give you a point blank "no".  Magic wasn't real science proved it, the only magic I believed in was the magic in the trees and so on and so forth.

There were no fairies, trolls, hobbits, talking lions, witches, wizards, elves, magic broomsticks they were all just for fun that was up until the summer of 1972 when my sister was accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  Since then life was all one big happy roll in the mud. 

My parents loved her I mean who wouldn't?  I loved her as well but the magic made me green with Jealousy but jealousy was normal right?  Then my parents died it wasn't her fault they dies in a car crash I just thought, she's a witch she's be able to save them but no she wasn't powerful enough I suppose it was then that we stopped talking we went to live with out grandmother and that was it.  A few years later I get a letter saying that she was pregnant, that was a surprise my grandmother would have killed her if she wasn't engaged.

The married had a kid so did I.  The person I married he was down to earth and believed in no nonsense just the kind of person I needed.  He did of course find out about her but he set it aside, he knew I wasn't like that.  I changed myself so that I fitted with his ideals, I didn't like magic I became a housewife he didn't think I had brains.  The fact that my IQ was 123 and that I got A's and B's in my A levels didn't perturb him.

Then one morning I wake up and find a baby at my front door, a baby and not any baby my little sister's baby.  So I learned to hate him as well he was everything Lily was.  He was a beautiful baby had the same eyes as Lily, I'd always loved Lily's eyes I had the same colour as well, well that was until one year when some of her friends came over, they changed my eye colour but never bothered to fix it.  I suppose I've got used to it now though.

Harry did end up going to Hogwarts, though from what I've heard he's had a rough ride.  It was a big surprise for me when I found out Lily was famous and other to add to the list and then I found out Harry was famous and I wanted to hate him, but then one day and owl came to our house with a letter for Harry I took it because I didn't want the neighbours to see that owl, I read the letter it was sad.  Harry had almost gotten killed by the sound of it, I didn't like it I didn't want to send him back I loved him even if I didn't show it much, he didn't realise I was the one who stopped Vernon from getting him adopted he didn't realise that I was the one that unlocked his cupboard under the stairs when he was young, I made sure Vernon moved him into a bedroom.

My life of jealousy would go on until the day I died; at least that's what I thought.


	2. 

Life is a merry of round of surprises

**Chapter 2**

**By Maddy**

****

_Disclaimer:  I own zip, nada, and zilch apart from my guineapigs but we won't go into that._

The day my life changed for the better or worst, you have to look at in different ways was basically usual apart from the fact that it was Dudley's 15th birthday.  I'd spent since 4 in the morning making sure all of his 30 birthday presents were perfectly wrapped with coordinating wrapping paper, ribbons and tags.  I looked at the clock it was nine o clock I yelled at Harry to come down stairs, wincing at the fact that my vocal cords would break at how much I had to shout.

He promptly left, in his hand me down clothes all overly large giving him a very scrawny appearance, considering the fact that he played Quidditch that was very surprising.  Yes I did say Quidditch that's the only thing I know about the wizarding world.  My parents dragged me to a Quidditch match with Lily's boyfriend, later husband, James Potter.  It was fun watching all of those people race around on brooms throwing balls around the place absolutely spectacular.

I pretended not to like it and then James called me a wet blanket and as I recall that was the day my eye colour changed from green to blue.  I'd nicked Lily's copy of Quidditch through the ages she spent hours looking for it, it was from her school library, I wonder if she was fined or if they cast any spells on her for it.

How did I find out about Harry playing Quidditch?  Well in the same latter about voldemartisha or whatever he was called.  It talked about Harry being the seeker for the Quidditch team, big surprise for me, him being good at something.  Then again while he's at Hogwarts he probably comes into his own being famous and all.

Just then Dudley came into the room all tranquillity of the day gone, he was now awake.  He ran straight to the fridge, pretty normal.  Normally I would have told him off but I decided to let him off it was his birthday afterall.  "Where's my cake?  I want cake.  Where is it?"

I grimaced I swear I brought him up with some manners, it's that horrible private school he goes to they've got rid of them, all those posh upper-class snobs looking down on him, not that he's hard to see.  "It's there sweetums."  I sad pointing at a apple struddle.

"I don't want this I want the biggest, most humugeous chocolate gateau ever."

"But Dudders darling I couldn't find you one and you said you wanted this."

"This is the worst birthday ever.  I only got thirty presents"

"But Dudley we gave you a 48inch flat TV screen your own Go cart and every thing"

"I want my cake"

I felt a sudden surge of energy in me I'd only felt it once before when aunt Marge was blown up I didn't like Lily being insulted any more then Harry did.

"Fine then"

As I said this a Chocolate Gateau 2 feet by 2 feet formed in the air.

"Have your stupid chocolate Gateau" I glared at Dudley with all the hatred that had been building up against me all these years.

 The cake launched itself at Dudley.  All Dudley could do was stare and it then hit him strait in the face covering him with chocolate icing and chocolate cream and cake.

"HARRY" I screamed it was the only thing I could do, he was the only one magical in the house.  I was used to blaming Harry when anything went wrong.

Vernon walked in to see what the commotion was 

"What has he done this-"

He was cut short.  He stared at Dudley mouth wide-open eyes yearly popping out.

"Where is that boy?"

"It was you," Dudley said pointing at me

"Dudley don't talk such nonsense about your mother"

"But"

"No buts.  Where is that boy"?

"HE'S AT MRS FIGGS HOUSE" Dudley yelled.  I stared in wide-eyed shock, how did this happen, this didn't happen to me I looked around hurriedly I had no one to blame this time Harry wasn't there.

A/n yes I am alive still no matter what any one thinks, I've just been having a break after my S.A.T's (which were very easy) and then the world cup has started which means some very early mornings for me as my brother spends the whole time screaming at them.  What a surprise on the day it opened when I heard my brother awake honestly he doesn't usually get up till 3 in the afternoon.

**_Sparkleygem: _**_confused?  Don't worry you've already read the order of Phoenix so you shouldn't be to confused._

**_Moodyirishbabe: _**_I can't give you any goddamn socks!  In future write proper reviews they're really not that hard, you stupid dumpling!_

**_Luna Rose / Phoenix Child: _**_yes she is nice under all of that._

_Maddy :)_

_Ps. Hopefully the next chapter will appear quicker._

****


	3. 

Life is a merry go round of surprises

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 3**

****

I was busy cleaning the kitchen when the door rang Vernon got it not wanting the neighbours to see me in an apron with a mop on my sons birthday.  Vernon in some ways is as abnormal as Lily was except on the other end of the spectrum.  He has some very strange ideals, very strange indeed.  Like, I'm a housewife but I can't be seen _cleaning _yes you heard it right cleaning.  So, when Harry gets home at the beginning of the summer the house has not been hovered or dusted since he left.  I manage to keep the windows clean by hiring a window cleaner; I also keep the dust of the TV as it doesn't take to long.

As a result of this I spend a lot of my time on Dudley's computer; that's another reason why I make sure he gets a newer one every year.  The best part is the Internet, the wonder of the Internet I spend hours searching the web exploring it looking at different points of view.  I even write papers for some particular sites.  I finished cleaning the room and walked into the sitting room the people who knocked on the door earlier had probably gone unless it was Harry.  

I walked in "What are all these people doing here?"  I looked around the room, which was indeed full of people.  My eyes then rested on someone it was that no good friend of Lily's, I'd seen him on the news before though he was all dirty then.  I had recognised him immediately  "That's Sirius Black, he killed 13 people."

One of the lamest things I'd ever said in my life but it was true.  "I'm so pleased that you recognised me.  I would never of guessed what my name was if you never told me.  I have to say you are nothing like Lily in the least" the stupid little inconsiderate sod!  At least I have been doing something with my life instead of rotting in a cell on some island in the north sea.  Another thing I know about the wizarding world.  While we 'looked' after Harry before he went to Hogwarts we got updated for the first year or two.  Sirius Black got imprisoned for the murder of Lily, James, and one of their friends Peter I think it was and 13 people on a street.

"What did you say?  You're one of them."  You don't say.  Vernon is ever so good at pointing out the obvious  "YOU LET HIM INTO OUT HOUSE YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT.  GO AND BEG ON THE STREET LIKE THE REST OF THEM DO"

I rolled my eyes, they didn't beg on the street.  They were all actually quite rich after all their money was made out of gold and silver.  As for spoilt?  Well he is famous there is a smidgen of truth in that I suppose.  Sirius doesn't look happy.

"Excuse me but what on earth are you talking about?" asked Mrs Figg.  Just what we need confusing Mrs Figg.  She's a nice women really, a bit odd obsessed with her cats.

"Umm… Hello Mrs Figg.  Nothing at all.  I think it would be best if you came back at another time and take the other people with you"  Oh no I think she's a witch, it makes sense her obsession with the cats it's witch thing, Lily was obsessed with her cat as well.

"But I'm with him"

"Who?"  How dense are you Vernon?

"Sirius"

"Yes, of course you know who he is"  No a question more of a statement.

"Why yes.  He was James Potters best friend.  He was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and served 12 years in Azkaban after being falsely accused.  He is Harry's Godfather and was one of the cleverest students ever to go to Hogwarts in fact we were in the same year."  Falsely accused?  Peter betrayed him and then he killed him.  So going to Azkaban was justified after all he did kill someone.

"YOUR ONE OF THEM"  Why did I marry Vernon?  Not gor his looks or wit, obviously.

"Well I am part of the magical community."  Duh

"You knew who he was all the time?  Why didn't you just take the runt in the first place?" 

"Well I couldn't.  As long as Harry is with you Harry will be safe."  Yeah because giving with muggles when an evil wizard that can kill you in two words is the safest place to be.

"And why is that?" I hate not knowing answers to questions.

"Well the magic we used on you of course."

"YOU USED MAGIC ON ME"  The little…_Witches_. First they take my little sister away from me and then they use magic on us.

"Well yes how did you think you suddenly got your magic?"  What do they mean 'got your magic'.

"You mean I did use magic?"  Please say no, please say no.

"Well yes.  But only for Harry.  You are allowed to use magic on any one Harry doesn't like."

"But I threw that thing at Dudley"  I have to remember to be thick again

"My point exactly."

_A/n How long has it taken for me to update?  3 months and 1 day.  That's a record, considering I've had ¾ of it written for about a month and a half.  Any way I won't say I'll try and I update soon cos it could be a lie.  Thanks to _Dantae Ophydain, AgiVega, Midnight Marauder, Tsunami, Moodyirishbabe _for reviewing!_

Maddy :)__


	4. 

Life is a merry go round of surprises

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 4**

****

_A/n It's only been a week, that's good considering I'm back at school and all!_

"My point exactly."

That was nice.

Then this old guy spoke up, I hadn't noticed him before "Harry, would you mind taking this to Severus, Professor Snape to you."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Answered Harry begrudgingly.  I don't think Harry likes this Severus man, I've never seen Harry's face look so sour, well apart from when he looks at us but that's expected.

"I won't tell you not to read that, because you wouldn't have any way.  Though now I've told you now not to…any one for a lemon drop?" he asked suddenly.  I grinned, sweets were my down fall, that's were Dudley must have gotten it from.

"No?  Then we must get on with business.  Petunia, you are a witch accept it or not you have to use these powers for the better, for Harry."

"I won't hear of this!  My wife is not, she is not some kind of toy you can fix and then play around with."

I turned to Vernon he smiled at me smarmily "Vernon," I put on a really sickly sweet voice.  "Would you be a petal and-" not going to lose temper "get a the kettle, you know the one we use for tea?  Then could you repeatedly hit yourself over the head with it, I'd be most obliged."

He glanced at me in horror, "are you going to sit there all day or what?" earth planet to dumbo land "are you in the land of the flying elephants?"

Vernon glared at every one else in the room and then got up "I'm going to play golf, Dudley you can be my caddie."

"I always thought it was land of the fairy's.  Have I gotten the wrong phrase?"  Ah an intellectual, though does not knowing a praise count you as stupid?

"No.  Vernon was being Dumb.  Then there is a film called Dumbo the flying elephant."

"So you were insinuating that your husband is erm… dumb."

"Whole in one."  I then started laughing, for no reason.  I left the room and came back with the kettle and 5 mugs.

"You're not going to hit us with that are you?"  Asked the intellectual.

"No.  Who wants peppermint tea and who wants earl gray?"  Why are they staring at me?

"Has the magical world lead you to believe muggles have no manners or something?"

"I'll have peppermint." Answered Miss Figg

I started pouring from the kettle.  "Now, you were saying was a witch?  To protect Harry?"

"Yes to help protect Harry-"

"From Voldewarts or what ever his name is.  But I thought he was unbeatable, only Harry conquered him, but he didn't kill him he was sprit of some sort is Romania or some where there about."

"How do you know about that?" burst Sirius 

"I was sent letters you know.  By owl post or what ever Lily called it.  It was a beautiful bird, very regal looking with dark brown feathers, very different from Harry's Snowy owl."

"You actually read them?" asked Mrs Figg.

"Of course I did.  It would have been a waste of parchment and ink.  I've still got them in a shoe box in the attic some where, with the blanket Harry was wrapped in along with the letter you gave us with him, it's a bit scorched though, Vernon threw it in the fire but I managed to get it out so it's not completely ruined."  I'm rambling.

"But the reason we're here is because we said we made you a witch."

"Yeah."

"Well you see Mrs Dursley we didn't.  You have always been a witch."

_A/n dun dun duh!_  _Yep she has always been a witch, all we have to do it find out why she didn't got to Hogwarts, I'll have to sort that out in more detail._

**_besnaped_**_: see it is natural magic, they can't just go around giving it out can they!  Other wise every one would.  I hope you managed to read the story I sent you by email hope you got it_

**_Usa Yui and Usa Kou_**_: I have updated soon.  Yay!_

**_Hannah Abby_**_: I had to chose my options last year as well- I'm from the UK to (London)_

_Maddy :)****_


	5. 

Life is a merry of round of surprises

**By Maddy**

**Chapter 5**

****

A/n wow it's only been a day, what can I say I'm bored and my little brother is driving we up the wall with his homework.

"Well you see Mrs Dursley we didn't.  You have always been a witch."

PARDON?  The why didn't I go to that stupid school that Lily went to.  Why didn't I get sent a letter?

"I know you must have a lot of questions about how this ever occurred."  To right I do, what kind of community is this, they decided that I'm not a witch but as soon as they need me for something special I am one.

"Get out."

"What was that Mrs Dursley?"

"I said GET OUT.  I refuse to listen to this to this, rubbish.  You are out of your minds and I refuse to listen."

"I'm afraid we can't Mrs Dursley, we need you to help."

"You need _me _to help?  Tough luck.  I'm not some one that you can just get to help you.  I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm afraid we must.  Your help is greatly needed in out community."

"What just like Lily?  Well I'd rather not die for a whole load of selfish nobodies, thank you very much.  You'll have to find some other relative because I'm not going to help you!"

"But we have the authority to."  Answered the teacher

"What and old lady, and escaped convict, a teacher and, and a…"

"I believe the word is werewolf." Answered the intellectual.

"What kind of riff-raff are you?"

"We are the head of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"An ex-auror."

"An ex- auror."

"And well an ex teacher."

"I really don't care, just get out of my house."

"We need to explain why though."

"You don't need to!  You want be to risk my life for the boy who bloody lived.  I already know.  Do I really care?  I have a life a husband a son.  I can't just give it up."

"We're not asking you to!  Just look after Harry until September."

"With all my magical powers.  I'm sure I can take on these marvellous death eaters.  The only spell I know is abra Kedabra and I'll bet Dudley that that isn't even a spell."

"Yes well Arabella can help you with that.  But we must tell you what happened and why you didn't come to Hogwarts."

"Fine!  But be quick I have things to do."

"The year you were meant to join Hogwarts The headmaster left (Headmaster Dippet) and was replaced by Professor keeverchich, he was the potions master before then.  He decided that the muggle borns weren't doing so well.  He decided to ban them; if you were in 3rd year or below and a muggle born you were expelled.  The ministry didn't agree to this, but they had no say, Hogwarts is Privately run the ministry can give advice but it's not up to them, the only thing they can do is shut it for a valid reason like in Harry's 2nd year when people were being petrified.

The motion was not very popular and many children we retracted from the school.  Eventually the governors rebelled and he was fired.  I replaced him.  Unfortunately you had already missed the first 3 years and the 1st year had a bigger intake so unfortunately we couldn't take anyone that hadn't originally been in the school.  The people who had been ion third year had to be taught all the information up to their 6th year.  It wasn't physically possible."

"Then how comes Lily got to go, that was her year."

"She was a 1st year she didn't need to catch up.  It was decided not to recall any of you back in.  After 16 you don't really show any accidental magic.  So really we didn't have any choice."

"Then why are you calling me back in?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures.  Plus you already know about magic unlike the other muggles."

A/n that was a long chappie.  I hope to update soon. 

_Maddy __J_


	6. 

**Life is a merry go round of surprises**

By Maddy 

**Chapter 6**

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus you already know about magic unlike the other muggles." Answered Sirius

"It's not just that either." Muttered the werewolf

"Pardon" what else could there be?

"Well there's another reason you didn't come to Hogwarts, even if Professor Keeverchich hadn't but that ban in place you would never have been taught at Hogwarts."

I stared at them, what could them mean.  The headmaster continued "There was a prophecy, made the day Lily was born, though we didn't know it then.  Marina Potter; James Potter's mother made the prediction.  It basically said that her son would marry a girl born on that day."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"I hadn't finished.  She carried on saying that they would have a child, who would be orphaned because of great Evil.  It finished that he would go to the older flower, the witch who wasn't.  When we came to hear of this prophecy we looked in the Hogwarts parchment book (I think that's right) and there written on the page was:

_25/5/61-                       Lily Evans-                  Muggle Born"_

"This doesn't make sense." My voiced started to get louder "How did you know that Harry was important.  In fact why did you feel that I was so little, so… Unworthy to have a magical education just to look after some kid?  What did you think I'd turn out to be? A _baby sitter_"

"No, we knew then that Harry would be important because of another prediction it told us more about Harry, it goes something like this:

Here the Clandestine will rest in a curator. The curator will rat the death and the prince.  
  
And the fault will go to the dog, the prince's excellent patron.  
  
Red marks left by the enunciate of the snake. The snake had a shadow that knew of danger and death, he cautioned the chief in vain.  
  
Relief spread, though two were killed. The evil turned the destroying curse was sent.  
  
Yet the prince's heir remained because death loves him, the curse turned onto the founder. His name will be remembered in this and in History. The boy whose name was…"

"But that doesn't tell you who he is, how d'you know its Harry?"

"Well we translated it, it means:

Here the secret will be put in a keeper. The keeper will betray the Lily and James

  
And the blame will go onto the dog James' best friend.

  
Red marks were left by the speaker of the snake- or parseltongue. He had a spy who knew of this fate he warned the head but was to late.

  
Two were killed. The killing curse was sent. But the James' heir stayed because Lily loved him. The curse was reflected back to the sender. His name will be remembered in History. His name was…

The death part meant Lily, the Lily is the flower of death, and James means King."

"So your telling me that the whole of Harry's life is surrounded in prophecies and he doesn't know about it.  Nor, are any of you trying to change it?"  
  


"Yes"

"So you knew Lily and James were going to be killed and you didn't do anything?"

"You can't change what a prophecy says, every one knows that."

"How could I know exactly?  Remember I've lived in the muggle world all these years!"

"Yes, well…"

"So why are you trying to call me back now?"

"We need you.  Voldemort has come back, and simple wards won't protect him any more.  We need to tap into your magical powers so you can help him.  Blood magic is stronger, as Lily showed"

"What makes you think I will even help?  You haven't done any thing for me!"

"Because Petunia, I know of your thirst for knowledge, Vernon may not but I know, I can see it in you eyes.  I know you do more then sit around and read magazines all day." Answered Mrs Figg

"What about the part that said 'a witch that wasn't' it was talking about me wasn't it?  The prophecy said that I wouldn't be a witch.  You said earlier that prophecies couldn't be changed."

"Prophecies only relate to what it happening in them. When Marina saw you take in Harry she saw that you were a witch, but that your powers had never been utilised."

"I don't understand this prophecy- Divination stuff."

"Neither does our divination teacher!"  Replied Remus dryly.

A/n well that's a chapter done, I won't say how long it's been I can't remember 

Read & Review 

**__**

Maddy :) 


End file.
